Konoha Scrapbook
by Kopykat Kakashi
Summary: Series of drabbles based on the Naruto world. New: A Jinchuuriki's Transformation - How do you go from a blood thirsty psychopath to a respectable shinobi leader? Gaara's thoughts on becoming Kazekage
1. Index

_Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters which are a creation by Masashi Kishimoto. The following are a series of drabbles written for various contests or notes which may be developed into full stories in the future. Unfortunately real life keeps me too busy._

**Index to Konoha Scrapbook**

Rival, Family, Friend Part 1 – Naruto's thoughts on Sasuke as they fight at the Valley of the End (written to be exactly 200 words, contest entry)

Rival, Family, Friend Part 2 - Sasuke's thoughts on Naruto as they fight at the Valley of the End (written to be exactly 200 words)

A Jinchuuriki's Transformation – Gaara's thoughts upon becoming Kazekage (written to be about 500 words, contest entry)


	2. Rival, Family, Friend

**Rival, Family, Friend**

You drove me crazy all year with your insults and your arrogance. All I wanted was to be better than you, to prove to you that I was not a "scaredy cat." But you still looked down on me, just like you did in the Academy.

All the girls liked you. All the boys admired you. You were the best student, the best shuriken thrower, the best everything. I thought you had it all.

I remember how you stood alone, as if none of us was good enough for you. I thought it was your arrogance again and so I hated you even more. Now I know your arrogance and my bravado mask the loneliness we both feel.

Though you had a family, while I never had one, we're the same now. Our team is a family I cling to and I won't let you break that bond. We are a family, but you don't see it. And you call me stupid.

No, I didn't hate you. I envied you. I wanted to be like you. I consider you my friend and that's why I will save you from yourself, even if you kill me.

Maybe I am a fool.


	3. Rival, Family, Friend Part2

**Rival, Family, Friend Part 2**

You drove me crazy all year with your stupidity and your audacity. Everything about you annoyed me, from your bright orange jumpsuit to your loud obnoxious voice. Trying so hard to be better than I - that will never happen, I can't let it - I must be better than you.

You speak of bonds, something you know nothing about. You who never had a family, never knew the love of a mother, or pride of a father, you and I are not the same - you know nothing of my loss.

You think of our team as family, but we are just temporary liaisons. Clinging to teammates or this village will not make me strong.

I must be stronger, for I have a goal that I must complete no matter what the cost. 

No, not any cost. I will not kill you. Not because we are friends, but because I can choose a path different from my brother's, a different way to seek power. Our paths will converge and you best be not in the way when that happens. Though I may lose myself to Orochimaru, I will make that sacrifice to achieve my goal.

Maybe I am the fool.


	4. A Jinchuuriki's Transformation

_Summary: Gaara's thoughts upon becoming the Kazekage._

_Author's Notes: Jinchuuriki are people who have tailed demons sealed within their bodies. They are generally feared and hated since they also have the power to transform into monsters._

**A Jinchuuriki's Transformation**

The dry desert wind blew gently through his red-brown hair while hot sand swirled around him, as always. The Fifth Kazekage's tired black rimmed eyes looked down at the village – his village, the one he was bound to protect. Though none of the elders, or advisors, or anyone else wanted him as their leader, the inauguration went smoothly and the villagers applauded, albeit tepidly. No one dared challenge his appointment for fear of being crushed under a ton of sand. But he wouldn't do that, not now, not any more. In the past that was something he would have done, taking a human life without any more thought than flicking away a grain of sand on his shirt.

He was different now. The all consuming anger and despair that overtook him at times throughout his life were gone. The loneliness he had felt ever since he could remember was ebbing. Now he felt hope, hope that he would change, that others would see the change and accept him wholeheartedly.

It was difficult, these past months. How do you show someone, much less an entire village, that you've changed? It wasn't as if you could announce it officially and have everyone believe you at face value after so many years of mistrust, and violent bloody deaths.

Footsteps cautiously approached from behind him - steady, non-threatening, not an enemy, not another assassination attempt. Not heavy, someone larger than himself, but not fully grown, the smell of wood and clay… it was Kankurou, Gaara deduced.

"Kazekage-sama," the older brother ventured to say, "the advisors are waiting for you." The sight of his younger sibling standing serenely on top of the roof surveying the village, struck a sympathetic chord within Kankurou. There was something different about Gaara ever since his loss to that loud, brash, annoying Leaf shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto, who handed Gaara the first and only whipping of his life. Although Gaara didn't talk about it, it seemed he had a newfound respect for that boy, bordering on admiration.

And there were other changes he and their sister Temari had noticed since then. Gaara would actually greet them, say thank you, even apologize, albeit all done hesitantly. The first few times, they were so flustered, they didn't what to say in response. Now, though it still did not quite feel natural, they were able to react appropriately.

Gaara turned to him and nodded. "It's about the alliance with Konoha. I'd like to make it a true alliance." The corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

'_Is he trying to smile?'_ Shocked, but Kankurou quickly composed himself and replied, "It'll be a change for the better." He smiled back.

Even though Kankurou's usual smile was tantamount to a grimace, the jinchuuriki saw in it genuine acknowledgement and acceptance – he was no longer just a demon's vessel.

'_I am Gaara of the Desert, Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, and I will protect our people, our village, our country, with my life…''_


End file.
